King Kurama
by Silver-arctos-star
Summary: I swear Kurama. We will have a sacrifice for you by the full moon, the villager pleaded, as a thin tongue poked from the giant fox's mouth and licked the pink lips. I suck with summaries... I hope you all enjoy


I do not own Yuyuhakusho or King Kong. It's foolish to think I do. :D

I hope you all enjoy the story. It has been on my mind for a while and I haven't had many thoughts for my other stories yet. So... here we go!!!

* * *

The tails swung back and forth. Each one with its own pattern of annoyance. Golden eyes glowed under the moonlight. The moon was in its 'waxing cresent' phase and it soon meant the full moon. That was what this meeting was about.

"I swear Kurama. We will have a sacrifice for you by the full moon," the villager pleaded, as a thin tongue poked from the giant fox's mouth and licked the pink lips.

It had been two years since the last offering and the giant fox demon, Kurama, was finding himself growing hungry. The villagers always hated offering themselves and usually offered whoever happened to pass them by. But it barely happened at all. So the ever nice fox gave them two years to gather someone up.

"I will not have another repeat of the last 'party'," the fox spoke, but his mouth did not open. Nevertheless the chill in his voice was well heard by the villager.

"I swear to you, it will not be like last time!" The man bent down onto his knees. His long black hair fell over his sightless eyes.

As the man bowed his head, Kurama stood. The nine tails stopped their swinging and perked themselves high in the air.

"Three days, Yomi. If I find nothing at the altar, then you know where I will go next," as he spoke, the demon's golden eyes flashed red.

When Yomi only nodded his head Kurama took it as the cue the conversation was over. With a small grunt the demon turned and headed for his den.

With a small sigh Yomi headed back to the bridge that connected his village to Kurama's island.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hiei are you sure this boat is safe?" A tall black haired man asked. Even though he knew he shouldn't be helping the sneaky devil; he couldn't help himself after the sight of the beautiful woman who would be playing in the movie.

Yusuke had never dreamed that Hiei would have had it in him to trap him on the boat. Just to get a movie script off of him. The short man wouldn't even say where they were going, but the crew seemed to slightly shiver everytime they were given an order from the captain.

"Hiei? I'm not sure this dress really fits me," Yusuke's heart stopped at once, as Keiko stepped from behind the dressing screen. Her medium length brown hair was pulled up in a bun and her brown eyes looked around sadly. She had been hoping that Hiei would be there.

"You look find," Yusuke muttered not even aware he had spoken. The dress was a light blue with small glitter trails leading from the legs up to the arms. It fit like it had been tailored for her.

Keiko looked at him uncertainly, before smiling, "Thank you. I'm Keiko... you might be?"

Brown eyes blinked for a second. Then a small smirk appeared. "I'm Mr. Uramamshi. You can call me Yusuke though," He put his hand out for her to shake.

As her hand gently clasped his the sneaky devil appeared beside them.

"Enough chit-chat! The dress looks great! I can't believe you fussed over it," as Hiei spoke Yusuke and Keiko moved away from each other. Their cheeks bushly madly, as if they had been caught in a naughty act.

"Go to the front deck. There you'll find Kuwabara. He's going to walk you through the first scene, then he's going to begin walking through the scene with Koenma. After that we shall begin shooting the film... that is... if the big oaf has learned to use the camera yet," While speaking Hiei was pushing Keiko off into the direction of the front deck.

With a smile Keiko waved to Yusuke, before skipping off.

"What a wonderful girl," Hiei said, while shaking his head.

"Hiei where are we going?" Red eyes regarded Yusuke with a look of indifference. The smirk that followed the look did nothing to help calm his nerves.

"If I tell you. You might jump off this ship," Hiei turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I think you should tell me anyway," The firm voice kept the smaller man from moving any farther.

With sudden speed, Hiei turned and pushed Yusuke against the dressing screen.

"To an uncharter island said to have demons that were stranded before the 'barrier'," Red eyes gleemed with amusement, as Uramashi wiggled in his grasp some.

"There is no such thing. You are just trying to kill us aren't yoo--?!" A hand instantly appeared on the man's mouth, as Hiei looked around the area.

"Are you trying to get my thrown over board?"

The hand slowly moved away from the lips. A glare was sent at the retreating hand.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Very much."

The glare was replace by a look of slight madness.

"Salt water is sounding wonderful right now."

"Fish do love company."

They both laughed and Hiei moved away from Yusuke. After a few moments of trying to catch their breaths, Yusuke was the first to speak.

"Alright. I trust you. But if anything happens... I'm going to hurt you before anyone else can," Hiei held his hand out, after Yusuke's 'speech'. Yusuke did the same and they both shook on the promise.

"Now. If you don't mind... I have a scene to go moniter and you have a third act to write."

With that they both parted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun light was starting to disappear over the ocean water. The crew sat about lazily. It had been three days and nothing had been seen yet. They were beginning to believe they would be safe.

Yusuke however was becoming sick with nervousness each day. His gut continued to tell him that the ship shouldn't go any further. Something bad was about to happen.

Brown eyes glanced over the petite girl. She stood beside him. Watching the sunset. They both had found themselves enjoying the other's company. But neither had quite admitted it yet.

"Tonight is a full moon you know?"

Yusuke shook his head. His thoughts had drowned him away from their conversation.

"Really? I heard unlucky things happen on full moons. Especially when your in the middle of the ocean," He poked a finger at her side, causing a tiny giggle from her.

"Yeah, yeah and while we're at it... we can pretend that monsters roam around uncharted islands," Keiko laughed, not noticing the sinking expression on Yusuke's face.

'That was weird...' he thought. As soon as she had said that he could feel his gut tighten as if agreeing.

Again he shook his head. Ocean life was not for the writer.

"Captain! Captain! Look!" A crew member pointed off into the sunset. Keiko and Yusuke found themselves looking in the direction of the pointing finger.

"There!" Keiko shouted, while pointing her finger as well.

Hiei was beside them in no time, smirking at the misshaped object before them.

"Crew get ready! We are sailing towards the island!"

Again Yusuke's gut tighten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Red eyes watched the crew unload a few boxes from the boat. Though it was a little far from the altar, the girl knew she could do it.

The small compact of powder in her pocket assured her that she could.

But not yet. There were only guys so far. The King would only take a girl. A pretty one at that.

"Yusuke?! Yusuke?!" The cabin door opened and Keiko ran out. A frantic look on her face, as she searched around for the missing man. Her navy looking outfit fluttered from the moving air of the now opened door.

'THERE!' The villager thought happily. Things could not have worked out any better then this. The full moon was tonight and a young girl had just walked onto the island.

"Keiko don't go far. I know where Yusuke is. I shall get him for you!" Kuwabara stated proudly before stomping off. The girl named Keiko shook her head and continued to walk closer to the trees.

'That's it... closer now,' Blue hair was pushed back into a pony tail. Yukina was not going to let her hair get in the way again. Not like last time.

"It won't hurt if I just quickly use the bathroom here," Keiko muttered. Her browns eyes searched around the area one more time. The noises from the boat were still loud and helped assure her that no one was coming this way.

Small hands held tighter to the branch. Waiting. She didn't want to interupt the girl while she was in the middle of her business. But there was no way she was going to let her get away like the last one.

"Keiko?" The said girl quickly finished her business and puller her skirt up.

"Hold ooo..." She stopped when she saw two red eyes looking at her. Yukina had moved from the upper branch to the lower branch on the opposite tree. Putting herself almost level in front of Keiko.

"Hello." And with that pulled the compact out and opened it.

Keiko felt her throat tighten. Her stomach clenched and she instantly raised her hands to defend herself, as the compact was opened and a white powder was blown at her.

It was instant. It was sudden. It left Keiko slumping into the other girl's shoulder, as she fell into a restless dream.

"Keiko?!" The voice grew urgent and grew in volume when no reply was again heard.

Yusuke was sure this had something to do with the sinking feeling in his stomache. The only other time he had this feeling was when his father went on his business trip. Of course this 'business' trip was the reason that he had never returned. But it was something best not to be thought of.

'I gotta hurry,' Yukina thought, before jumping higher into the trees. The time was almost near for the celebration to take place.

Just as Yukina climbed away, with Keiko hanging over her shoulder, Yusuke pushed back the bushes and watched. He wasn't sure what it was or even if Keiko was with it. All he knew was that whatever it was... it had moved away with inhuman speed.

Without a second glance the tall man turned away and raced off for Hiei. The sinking feeling had just erupted into numbness... which meant that the danger had just begun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I just don't think I feel that same," Keiko looked away. Tears were welling up in her eyes. A tall brown haired man merely shook his head and opened his opens.

"I know you don't mean that," He tried, but the girl turned away from him. Tears finally streaming down her cheeks.

"I mean every word," and with that she started to walk away.

"CUT!!!" Hiei screamed at the top of his voice. Everyone instantly shivered and were glad the camera had been cut off and the shivers hidden.

"Well?" Keiko turned around. Hope filled her eyes.

Koenma, the brown haired man, was the first to speak.

"You were wonderful! Hiei where did you find this girl at?" Koenma turned to the shorter man for answers. Keiko felt her heart flutter at the compliment. But at the same time felt her cheeks blush red at the answer Hiei was sure to give.

"I find my talent all over the world!" Koenma and Hiei laughed together, before walking off for a coffee break.

"Their right. I couldn't have hoped for a better girl to play Anne's part!"

The girl turned and felt the flutter again, as she saw the one who complimented her. Yusuke smiled at her and held a hand out to her. Brown eyes flashed at brown eyes. Both waited anxiously for Keiko to take his hand and when she finally did the sun seemed to shine brighter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Quick tie her up he's coming!" Voices around her yelled. The woman went to move, but only found her knees against the ground and her arms being tied slightly above her head.

"Hurry! Can't you hear him?!" The voices grew louder in demand, but softer in volume. They didn't seem to want to be to close when 'he' came.

Keiko opened her eyes and found only a few lamps lit. Her vision was slighty blurred and left everyone looking like black blobs moving around. As she tried to focus her eyes she could feel vibrations against her knees, and soon found she could near the light thumps of what sounded like giant paws.

"Now, now go!" Without another word the blobs left. Leaving Keiko with only a view of the small glowing lamps.

The tightening came back and she could tell she wasn't going to be able to scream. It became worse when she looked down to see she had been changed into a white dress.

'Ohh.. no... please let this be a bad dream!' She thought while struggling hard against the ropes. Nothing seemed to work, as the bushes directly in front of her started to move.

Her lungs tighten and attempted to stop breathing air in. Keiko's muscles tensed into a state of uncomfortable awareness.

Golden eyes landed on her. A white muzzle pushed through the tree line.

"Well... what do we have here?"


End file.
